Conventional front end loaders have a pair of boom assemblies pivotally secured at their rearward ends to the tractor and pivotally secured at their front ends to an attachment. Typical attachments used on front end loaders include buckets, clam shells, plows, fork lifts, bale spears, etc. Hydraulic cylinders are usually pivotally connected to the rearward end of the attachment.
Exemplary front end loaders are described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,665 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,856 to Westendorf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,811 to Langenfeld et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,962 to Westendorf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,692 to Langenfeld et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,974 to Langenfeld et al.